Maggie
Info Maggie Greene is a main character first encountered in Issue 10 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is the last surviving member of the Greene Family. She is the girlfriend-turned-wife of Glenn, biological father of their child, and soon after Carol's death, adoptive mother of Sophia. She moved out of Alexandria with her adoptive daughter shortly after Glenn's death to Hilltop, but, in the conflict with The Saviors, she convinced the population to fight, successfully removing Gregory from power and becoming the de facto leader of Hilltop. Comic Link Maggie 3★ "Made to Suffer" Leader Skill All melee teammates get +15% HP and +15% defense. Specialist Skill Does not have one. Adrenaline Rush Bleed Out: Deal 170% damage and cause 50 damage bleeding for 5 turns to one enemy. Stats Maggie 4★ "Miles Behind Us" Leader Skill All melee teammates get +20% attack,you get a small bonus to Item Drop Rates Specialist Skill Does not have one. Adrenaline Rush Fortification: All teammates get +40% DEFENSE for 5 turns. Stats Maggie 4★ "A New Beginning" Leader Skill All ranged teammates get +20% HP and a medium bonus to AP when taking damage. Specialist Skill Does not have one. Adrenaline Rush Soothing Confidence: All teammates regain 70% of their max HP. Stats Maggie 5★ "All Out War" Leader Skill All teammates get +30% Attack and +30% Defense against Tough characters. Specialist Skill Does not have one. Adrenaline Rush Rallying Point: '''All teammates regain 60% of their max HP and get +75% Attack for 1 turn. Stats Maggie 5★ "Something to Fear" (Non Playable Character) Leader Skill Does not have one. Specialist Skill '''Command: When this character defends the previous ally to take an action this turn will receive a bonus action that ally will be unable to act the next turn Adrenaline Rush Triage: Revive one teammate with 45% of their max hp up to 3 teammates regain up to 45% of their max hp for 2 turns Stats Maggie 4★ "Survival Road" Leader Skill Does not have one. Specialist Skill Tenacity: f this character's health is above 10% and they take damage that would kill them, their health will be reduced to 1 HP instead. Adrenaline Rush Precise stab: Deal 600% damage to one enemy all teammates get +50% crit for 3 turns Stats Maggie "Survival Road" uses a few exclusive items to level her up, that can only be obtained on the Survival Road Supply Depot using Survival Markers: Tier 2: Running Shoes x2, Bloody Jacket x3, Sleeping Bag x1 Tier 3: Bloody Jacket x3, Compass x3, Sleeping Bag x2 Tier 4: Compass x3, Weathered Journal x4, Wool Beanie x1, Sleeping Bag x4 Maggie "Road To Survival #1" Leader Skill Does Not Have One Specialist Skill Hemorrhage: when this specialist lands a critical hit on a enemy that enemy suffers extreme bleeding that worsens every turn Bleed Damage per turn. Adrenaline Rush Disorienting Strike: Deal 500% Damage and impair to one enemy for 2 turns All teammates get +60% attack and +25% Crit for 2 turns. Stats Maggie "Road To Survival" #2 Leader Skill Tutor: All Ranged teammates get a very large bonus to AP when Attacking and a large bonus to XP bonus from War battles Specialist Skill Does not have one. Adrenaline Rush Stay On Target: Deal 375% Damage to a line of enemies. All teammates get Focus for 2 turns. Stats Gallery Category:Characters Category:Strong Category:Alert Category:Leader Category:Healer Category:Made to Suffer Category:Miles Behind Us Category:A New Beginning Category:Ultra Rare Characters Category:Rare Characters Category:Epic Characters Category:All Out War Category:Tough Category:Fast Category:Something to Fear Category:Survival Road Category:Peacekeeper Category:Road to Survival, 1 Category:Road to Survival, 2 Category:Rebel Category:Item drop rates